


Anything For You

by ClaraHue



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Maze finds Eve crying in the high school bathroom after breaking up with Lucifer and agrees to help her get over her ex





	Anything For You

Maze pushed through the bathroom door with a huff. She couldn’t exactly remember why she was angry. But there was some reason why she was mad, so damn it, she was going to stay mad. She was a vengeful bitch who never forgave anyone.

She perched over the sink counters and checked on her makeup. That’s when she heard the soft sniffles coming from one of the stalls. Maze’s eyes flickered to the line of stalls where the sound came from, silently hoping it would stop. The sniffling confined and Maze began to wonder who it was crying in the bathroom stall. Maze didn’t dare to find out. No, whatever this girl was going through they could deal with on their own. Maze wasn’t one to interfere with EMOTIONS or FEELINGS. She was just about to head into a stall when one opened and a familiar-looking figure walked out. The short, dark-haired girl walked out, head down, still sniffling.

“Eve?” Maze was shocked to find out it was her who had been crying in the stall.

“Maze.” Eve looked up. Her eyes were red from her wiping off tears. “I didn’t know anyone else was in here.”

“Um, are you okay?” Maze hated asking her that. But even though they were acquaintances at best, if Maze was one thing, it was protective of her friends.

“Luc and I...” Eve sniffled out, rubbing her eyes some more.

“Oh.” Maze could have called that. Lucifer had been obsessed with Chloe since he first laid eyes on her in ninth grade. He had never been a serious relationship guy anyway. Lucifer and Eve were doomed from the start.

"He's a jerk." Maze told her. She had a few of her own battles with Luc, even if they were on good terms now.

“I just thought he was the one, you know. I loved him.”

Maze cringed at the use of the word. “Hey. You’ll hang in there. There are plenty of other guys. Way better than Lucifer too.”

“But Lucifer is the one for me.” Eve sniffled.

Maze sighed, she wasn’t good at the whole comforting thing. She didn’t know how to help Eve from here. “Why don’t I take you out for ice cream after school? We can make it a girl’s night?”

“That would be really nice.” Eve smiled and Maze couldn’t help but smile back.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

-

“Who is this again?” Linda asked in confusion, over the phone.

“Eve. Lucifer’s ex.”

“I’m sorry I can’t keep track of everyone Lucifer’s slept with.”

“She’s heartbroken and you know I can’t do the whole sympathetic friend. I’m the party friend. The one you call when you want to have a good time.”

“Or go to jail.”

“That was one time Linda. And we just got arrested.”

“Yeah, and it’s not happening again.”

“Please, it’s just a fun night out. For Eve, not for me.”

“Fine. I’ll invite Ella. Probably shouldn’t invite Chloe since Lucifer probably only dumped Eve for her.”

“Yeah, definitely not.”

“Should I invite Charlotte?”

“If you want to.”

“She kind of scares me.”

“Everyone scares you Linda.”

“Not true. I’ll call you back.”

“Alright.”

-

Maze had to do some digging to find out where Eve lived. It might have seemed creepy, but it was normal for Maze. Only this time she wasn’t going to beat someone up for someone that had paid her to do so. No, this time she was picking up a cute girl.

Maze knocked on the door nervously. She remembered the first time she met Eve. She had just joined their school this year. Lucifer introduced them, saying that Eve was his first girlfriend. It seemed like that was the reason why Eve was so obsessed with him. Because she was his first. Lucifer wasn’t her first though. From what Maze gathered Eve had only been with one other guy and even though she was in a long term relationship with him, she never really loved him.

Maze had thought Eve looked stunning when she first met her. Eve had even told her that she thought Maze was are attractive as well. Usually, Maze would have gone for it, even if she was dating Lucifer. Not that he ever minded, it was more fun for everyone if they all got involved anyways. But Maze had got caught up with school, work, home life, and Linda’s drama. So between the few interactions with Eve she had, they never really talked much or got to know each other.

Maze still thought Eve was fucking hot though, and now she felt incredibly nervous knocking on her front door. It was stupid how nervous she was. She just wished that this could be a real date and not a girl’s night.

Eve walked out looking drop-dead gorgeous in a summery black and red dress. Her long hair was down and curly. She smiled at Maze as if excited to see her.

“You’re here.”

“Yeah.” Maze stammered, lost for words in the beauty of the woman. “I’m here to take you to girl’s night.”

“Great.” Eve jumped excitedly as Maze lead her to where she’d leaned her bicycle up next to the house.

“This is your bike?”

“Yeah well, when I’m old enough I’ll have a real motorcycle. For now, this is my ride. Hop on.” Maze straddled the bike while holding the handlebars, steadying it so that Eve could hop on to the back.

“How?” Eve asked, eyeing it.

“Sit on the back of the seat and put your feet on the bolts of the back wheel.”

Eve maneuvered herself carefully onto the bike. There wasn’t a lot of wiggle space, but Maze had done it multiple times before.

“Hold on to my waist, tight.” Maze told her.

Eve nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist. Maze’s heart skipped a beat at the contact. She ignored it as she pushed off and began peddling. Her short-cropped hair flew in the wind but Eve said nothing behind her. She just gripped tighter and leaned her head against Maze’s shoulder blades. Maze could feel a warmth run big through her as she peddled. She was glad for the cool summer’s breeze.

It didn’t take long before they reached the ice cream parlor. Maze stopped her bike and let Eve get off before she locked it up in the bike rack. She ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to calm it after the wind from the ride. Eve was already walking inside and Maze followed after her.

“Maze,” Linda called from her seat in the parlor.

“Hey.” Maze and Eve walked over to where Linda was sitting across from Ella. It seemed like Linda hadn’t invited Charlotte after all.

“Eve, you know Linda and Ella right?” Maze gestured at the two other girls who waved at the mention of their names.

“Yes. I’ve heard of you from Lucifer.”

“I can’t believe that jerk dumped you. You’re too gorgeous to be dumped.” Ella said, and Maze found herself agreeing with her.

“Thanks.” Eve blushed, looking down. She gave out a sad sigh.

“Well, we should get some ice cream.” Linda declared.

They ate their ice cream and laughed about various stories until it got pretty late. It wasn’t much of a party in Maze’s standards, but it seemed to cheer Eve up.

“I should probably get going,” Linda said, looking at her phone. “Do any of you want a ride?”

Maze shook her head as Ella took the offer.

“I’ll let Maze bring me back, thanks for the offer though.”

They got ready to leave. Eve thanked everyone with a hug before Linda and Ella left.

“Ready?” Maze asked as she unlocked her bike from the rack.

Eve nodded, jumping onto the back like before.

“I’m surprised you didn’t take Linda’s offer for a ride.” Maze said as she peddled down the streets.

“I like the fresh air,” Eve said, leaning against her back.

Maze could feel the warmth of her touch flow through her. She peddled faster, intent on getting her home as fast as possible.

-

The next day at school Maze found Eve sitting alone at lunch, staring longingly at Lucifer from across the cafeteria. Maze rolled her eyes as she slid her tray down on the table across from Eve.

“Eve.” She snapped at her. “He’s moved on.” Maze could see Lucifer getting up close and personal with Chloe, trying to woo her over. “You need to too.”

“I can’t.” Eve sighed. “We are perfect for each other. He just can’t see that.”

Maze sighed realizing she wouldn’t have any luck helping Eve get over Lucifer.

“Look Eve. You’re like awesome.”

“Awesome?”

Maze nodded, biting her lip nervously as she thought of what to say.

“You’re gorgeous and any man would be lucky to have you. You deserve better than Lucifer. Because you are amazing.”

Eve smiled lightly. “Thanks Maze. But I really just want Luc back. I don’t want anyone else. He won’t even look at me though. He’s too entranced with Chloe.” Eve groaned at her name.

“I noticed.” Maze hummed. “You just need to get back out there, date around.”

“That’s it.” Eve’s face lit up.

Maze was shocked in her sudden change of tone.

“I need to make Lucifer jealous. Make him see what he’s missing.”

Maze sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

Eve didn’t seem to hear her. “Who would make him jealous? It would be something if I got Chloe, but I don’t think she’d go for a girl.”

Maze smirked at the idea of that. Eve suddenly reached out a grabbed her hands. “I can date you!”

“What!” Maze was taken aback.

Eve was nodding excitedly. “You’re his friend. If he saw us together, he’d be so mad.”

“I don’t know...”

“It’d just be for show. Till I get Lucifer back.”

Maze sighed. She didn’t like the idea. She knew it wouldn’t work. She’d much rather be dating Eve for real than just as a part of a scheme. But it seemed Eve was too hung up on Lucifer to move on.

“Please!” Eve pouted. “For me.”

Maze couldn’t say no to her adorable pout. “Fine.”

“Great!” Eve cheered. She patted Maze’s hand and then dug into her lunch. “This should be fun.”

-

Maze was at least trying to do homework when her phone rang. She picked it up, annoyed but thankful for the distraction.

“What?”

“Maze?” A cheery voice came from the other end.

“Eve? Since when do you have my number?”

“Linda gave it to me. I figured since where fake dating and all that.”

“Oh, right.”

“So I heard news of a party at Luc’s tomorrow night. I figure it would be prime time to make him jealous.”

“A party huh?” Maze smiled a bit at that. She could use a good party. Lucifer always threw the best. A party with a pretty girl on her arm, even if they were just pretending, it seemed like the perfect night. “Okay. I’m in.”

“Great.” Eve squealed. “I’ll convince my dad to let us borrow his jeep. You’re the best!”

-

Maze put on her favourite black leather jacket. She liked how it made her look badass. She had a black low cut tee underneath it and was wearing black pants that had rips all over them. She even put on a necklace for good measure and added some extra makeup to enhance the brooding bad girl stereotype she was trying to go for. She smiled at her appearance happy with how she looked. No one would be able to refuse her.

She heard a car horn sound from outside and grabbed her bag before running down the stairs and outside.

Eve sat in the jeep parked on Maze’s driveway. Maze jumped in, blown away with how gorgeous Eve looked once again. She was wearing a black lace dress with red flowers on it. Some of her long wavy hair was loosely my clipped back, and it looked nice. She looked stunning with rosy red lips and a bright smile.

“Maze you look amazing.” She smiled.

“You look…” Maze couldn’t even finish her thought.

Eve just giggled. “Thanks. Lucifer won’t be able to resist me.”

“Right. Lucifer.”

-

Maze was shocked to find that Eve drove like a mad man.

“I’m sorry, still learning.” She apologized after taking the turn to wide and almost crashing into the curb.

Maze was breathing a little harder and laughing hard when they finally pulled up to Lucifer family mansion.

“You almost killed us Eve!”

“Sorry.” Eve looked apologetic.

“It was exhilarating.” Maze laughed. Eve started laughing too.

Maze wished they could just stay there. The two of them laughing away in Eve’s dad’s Jeep. All too suddenly Eve was jumping out leaving Maze feeling disappointed. She really didn’t want to put on a show for Lucifer.

Inside the house, the party was already rolling. Music was blaring and underage kids were drinking, dancing, making out, and all together partying. Maze felt like maybe she could handle tonight as long as there was a party like this all night long.

“Want something to drink?” Maze asked Eve.

Eve just nodded and Maze made her way through the crowds to find where the booze was being poured. There had been a few times when she’d been the one managing the booze at one of Lucifer’s parties. She grabbed Eve and herself a drink before finding Eve back. Eve took her drink happily, clearly on the hunt for Lucifer.

“He’s probably upstairs.” Maze sighed.

“Let’s go look.”

They walked upstairs and began to peek around.

“Hey.” Maze yelled at some random guy. “Have you seen Lucifer?”

The guy shrugged.

“He went out back with some blond chick.” Another guy told them.

Maze could already see Eve fuming. She was marching towards the stairs.

“Eve, wait.” Maze grabbed her arm, stopping her. “You can’t let Lucifer see that he’s gotten to you. Act like everything’s cool. Like your way better without him. That will make him jealous.”

Eve thought about it. “Your right. Besides I could use another drink.”

Maze was happy she got Eve’s mind off of Lucifer, even if it was just temporary. They made their way back downstairs and grabbed two more drinks. Eve started dancing, even jumping on top of a table at one point. Maze couldn’t help but think she looked like the most amazing, beautiful woman ever. As Eve continued to party Maze looked out for her, making sure no guys bothered her too much. Eve was attractive and very nice. It would be no surprise if some guy decided to go a bit too far. With Maze glaring down any portion threats, Eve was having a great time. She was laughing away as she fell onto a couch. She patted the empty space next to her, beckoning Maze to come and join her.

“This is fun Maze.”

“It is.” Maze admitted.

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend?”

Maze scowled at that. It wasn’t like she didn’t like guys, it was just she liked girls far better.

“Or a girlfriend.” Eve waved her hand nonchalantly. “You’re too pretty.”

Maze grunted. “I haven’t had much luck in that department. Not that I haven’t tried. Linda says I’m not good with emotions. But who cares about those anyway. I mean I like just having sex, don’t get me wrong. But I also kind of want a relationship.”

Eve nodded. “Well, you’re amazing. What’s not to like? I mean your drop-dead gorgeous and fucking hot.”

Maze blushed a little at the compliment.

“You’re the total package. Any guy,” She held up her finger. “Or girl would be lucky to have you”

“The same goes for you.” Maze told Eve, even though she knew her words would be lost on Eve. Eve smiled at her though, as if really taking them in.

“I’m going to get us another drink,” Eve said getting up.

“Okay.” Maze leaned back into the couch, bringing one of her legs to rest across her other.

“Well, well, well. Does Mazikeen Smith have a crush?”

Maze jolted around to find Dan standing behind her grinning away. His grin quickly disappeared to one of terror. “Don’t hurt me.” He jumped back as Maze leaped around, her knees landing against the couch cushions. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, he was already shaking nervously.

“What are you doing here Dan?” She growled at him menacingly.

“I’m looking for Lucifer.” He stuttered out. 

“You hate Lucifer.” Maze released her grip on him.

“Yeah well.” He shrugged, calming down slightly.

“He was outside with Chloe.” Maze told him slowly.

She knew that he and Chloe had been each other’s first loves and all that. Even if Dan had a thing with Charlotte right now he was still protective of Chloe. One of the many reasons why he hated Lucifer. 

“Haven’t seen him the whole party.”

Dan sighed. “So who’s the girl?”

Maze raised her eyebrow.

“The girl you were chatting with.”

“Oh. Eve. She’s a friend.”

Dan smiled. “You like her.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The way you looked at her. Like you don’t want to kill her. She must be special.”

“Yeah well, she is.” Maze said slowly, for at that moment Eve was waking back smiling right at her.

“Here’s your drink.” Eve handed Maze a beverage. “Who’s this?”

“This is Dan.”

“Oh, Chloe’s ex.”

Dan nodded.

“He was looking for Lucifer.” Maze explained.

“So am I.” Eve smiled. “We haven’t seen him at all. Perhaps you can help us Dan.”

Maze could see the wheels in Eve’s head turning. She wondered what kind of scheme she was coming up with.

“You go look for Lucifer outside and if you find him tell him that someone is looking for him in his room. Don’t tell him it’s me though, okay? Can you do that?”

“Yeah sure.” Dan shrugged. “I guess.”

“Thanks.” Eve kissed his cheek suddenly and clapped her hands. Dan looked a little shocked, to say the least.

“Go.” Eve pushed him off and Dan disappeared into the crowd.

“Come on Maze.” Eve pulled on Maze’s hand, leading her up the stairs.

They made their way through the crowds and into Lucifer’s bedroom. Maze had been in there a few times and was thankful to find no one else there. Not that she hadn’t walked in on people making out before. She just wasn’t in the mood right now.

“So what the plan Eve?” Maze asked.

“The plan is to show him how much he’s missing” Eve hummed, walking around the large room.

She perched herself on Lucifer’s grand bed and fumbled around as if trying out different poses. Maze watched, both intrigued and incredibly turned on.

“What do you think will work best?’ Eve asked her.

“Any... Any of them.”

Eve hummed. “There needs to be more. He has to really want me.” She began to strip off her dress and Maze quickly looked away, feeling a blush to her cheeks.

“Maze.”

Maze looked back at Eve, who apparently had been wearing incredibly sexy lingerie under her dress the whole time. It took all of Maze’s power not to jump Eve’s bones right there, let alone collapse right there on the spot.

“Is this good?” Eve asked, positioning herself sexily on the bed. As if offering herself up to Maze.

Maze just nodded, still speechless. Eve smiled, sitting up a little.

“Watch the door. Tell me if you see him. Then go hide before he comes in.”

Maze was a bit confused in the change of Eve’s plan. “I don’t know about this Eve. It’s just, you could do better.” Maze walked over slowly to Eve. “You deserve better.”

The door began to click and Maze turned her head to see who it was. She barely got a flash of Lucifer’s figure before Eve pulled her head back towards her and drew her in for a kiss.

It was a passionate, heated kiss. And it sent a tingling, warm feeling all the through Maze’s body. She groaned into it after the sudden shock subsided. She forgot about Lucifer, lost in the reality that Eve was kissing her. Her lips tasted so sweet and it felt so good. Maze pulled her in for more, going deeper.

“Eve?” Lucifer’s voice came from behind her.

Eve pulled away suddenly and Maze remembered that this was all a show. That kiss had meant nothing to Eve.

“Lucifer.” Eve laughed lightly.

Maze wiped her lips, taking a step away from Eve. Trying not to look as disappointed as she felt.

“Maze?” Lucifer looked shocked but happy. Maybe even turned on.

Maze rolled her eyes at that.

“Lucifer what are you doing here?” Eve moved closer to Maze, leaning up next to her.

“This is my room,” Lucifer said. “Dan said someone was looking for me.”

“I wasn’t.” Eve shook her head, trying to look innocent.

Maze shrugged wanting nothing more to do with this ploy.

“Well then, you two can continue with whatever it was you two were doing.”

“Lucifer.” Chloe walked in. “Maze, Eve?’ She looked confused.

“We were just leaving.” Maze huffed.

“Yes, we have places to be,” Eve said, hopping after her.

Eve took Maze’s hand, putting an extra swing in her step. She leaned her head against Maze’s shoulder and Maze felt a shiver run through her. She looked over and Eve smiling at her. It was by instinct that she smiled back, like the idiot that she was. She was falling for Eve far too easily.

Eve’s eyes flickered behind her. “Is he watching?” She whispered.

Maze looked over her shoulder to see Lucifer with an arm wrapped around Chloe’s shoulder, saying something into her ear.

“Yeah.” Maze lied.

“Good. Does he look jealous?” Eve liked over just as Lucifer pulled Chloe into his room. Eve let out a sad sigh.

“Look Eve.” Maze started, but Eve cut her off.

“I just want to go home.”

-

Maze hadn’t seen Eve in a few days, but it was a rather large school and they didn’t have any classes together. She was at home jamming out to her music and scrolling through social media when her phone rang. It was Eve’s number. She picked it up.

“Hey Eve.”

“I’m bored and lonely. Come over.”

“Fine.” Maze caved way too easily. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do anyway.

She packed up some stuff into a bag and hopped on her bike, heading to Eve’s house. Eve opened the door looking a little down.

“Thanks for coming.” She said, showing Maze to her room.

Eve’s room was bright and warm with pastel colours and twinkling lights. Maze couldn’t help but think it fit her perfectly.

“I’m sorry to call you like that.” Eve apologized as they sat down on her bed.

“It’s okay. You’re allowed to call me anytime. So what do you want to do?”

After a bit of deliberating, they decided on a movie. It was some Rom-Com that Maze wasn’t particularly interested in. Even Eve pulled her phone out within a few minutes. Eve made a sound sort of pouting notice and Maze looked over to see Eve staring at Lucifer’s profile.

“Eve come on.” She pulled the phone away from her. “Don’t look at that.”

“I miss him.” Eve snatched her phone back. “I feel like I should try a bit harder at getting him back.”

Maze sighed, she had given up on Eve.

“Wanna do a photo-shoot?’ Eve asked suddenly.

Maze gave in, willing to do anything for Eve by this point. Maze surprisingly had fun with Eve during their photo-shoot. They threw on random clothes and made funny faces and poses. Eve put on some music and they danced around like hooligans. Maze especially enjoyed it when Eve put on some more sexy outfits and posed for her in seductive poses. After a few individual photos, Eve turned the camera around to Maze and herself, taking photos of the two of them together. Maze was shocked when Eve kissed her on the cheek for on photo. The warm tingling feeling coursed through her body at the contact. Eve seemed content with what they had taken and fell down on her bed scrolling through the photos. Maze fell down beside her, not saying much as she watched Eve work.

“So why are you so hung up on Lucifer anyways?” She asked.

“Because, we’re perfect for each other,” Eve told her.

Maze hummed as Eve posted some photos online. The main one being the one of Eve kissing her on the cheek.

“There, perfect. Now Lucifer will see these and be furious.”

Maze felt her stomach drop at Eve’s words. She had been used by Eve yet again to get back at Lucifer. She would have been pissed if she wasn’t so far fallen for Eve. She just felt disappointed, and a little sad.

Eve smiled over at her with a triumphant smile.

“Thanks Maze. You’re the best.” She kissed Maze cheek once again and Maze wished it could mean more than it did.

-

“So what are these pictures?” Linda sat down across from Maze at lunch and held up her phone, showing the images Maze had taken with Eve last night that were now on Eve’s timeline.

“Pictures.” Maze said biting into her sandwich.

“Yes, I can see that Maze.” Linda scrolled to the photo, the one that haunted Maze’s dreams.

Maze sighed. “She was sad and lonely last night, so I went over and we had some fun.”

“That’s very nice of you Maze. You don’t do that for just anyone.”

Maze glared at her friend.

“Do you like her?”

“What does it matter, she’s still hung up on Lucifer anyways.”

“Maze, this is great news.” Linda bounced with excitement.

“Yeah, great when I get my heart crushed.”

“Come on Maze. You can help Eve get over Lucifer, by dating her.”

“I don’t think she wants to date anyone either then Lucifer.”

Linda sighed. “You could ask her to the dance?”

Maze picked at her food. “I don’t do dances.”

“Come on Maze. It will be fun. You could at least ask her, see what she says.”

“Yeah and then she’ll give me this sad look and say she’s not interested. She just wants to be friends.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Trust me I know.”

“Fine.” Linda sighed. “If that’s what you think. I just know that the dance is a great way to cheer Eve up.”

-

“Eve.” Maze stared at herself in the mirror, practicing what she was going to say. She sighed and shook her head. She wondered why she was even doing this. Linda had gotten into her head.

Eve had coxed Maze out for a movie and well Maze looked her best perusal, just in case. She and Eve watched the movie and after they ate ice cream at the parlor.

“This was fun,” Eve said after she had gotten her ice cream.

“See you can have a nice night without a boyfriend.”

Eve hummed.

“Eve.” Maze shifted awkwardly in her seat. “You know the dance is coming up.”

“I know. I’m so bummed. I was really looking forward to going with Lucifer.”

“I know. And I was thinking that maybe…” Maze took a breath. “I could be your date instead.”

“Maze!” Eve’s eyes lit up. “That’s perfect. We can go together and make Lucifer jealous.”

Maze’s heart dropped. Eve’s mind was still on making Lucifer jealous. She had been right that her crush on Eve would only lead to heartbreak.

“It’s a wonderful idea Maze.” Eve smiled, and it brought a bit of light to Maze’s world.

Maybe, just maybe she could open Eve’s eyes and make her see how much better she was then Lucifer.

-

“So you’re going?” Linda squealed.

“We going to make Lucifer jealous. I don’t even think she realized that I was trying to ask her out on a date. She still thinks I’m down for this whole getting Lucifer back thing.

Linda’s face was sympathetic.

Maze sighed. “I just hate how she’s using me. I don’t even want to go to this dance. Not really, I’m just going because. Well, I like seeing her smile.”

Linda nodded. “You’ve got it bad Maze. I should talk to Eve?”

“Please don’t. I don’t want to make things worse. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it when she rejects me.”

“What makes you think she’ll reject you?”

“Because she’s perfect.”

-

Maze didn’t typically wear dresses. She debated about wearing a suit but decided that was a statement she’d wait to use at for Prom. So it was a simple dark blue, almost black dress from the back of her closet. She put on a red belt around her waist and made sure her hair was extra wavy, the way she liked it. Even if Eve didn’t like her, she might as well try and have fun tonight.

Her parents dropped her off at the school and Maze walked in to find Eve there. Eve jumped up and down at the sight of Maze.

“Maze, you look so good.” Eve smiled, taking her hands.

“You look lovely yourself.” Maze tried not to sigh sadly as Eve twirled in front of her in her pinky-red dress.

“Come on, let’s dance. We have to make Luc jealous.”

Maze danced with Eve to make her happy, she was happy though when Eve decided to go grab a drink. Maze just kept wishing that their dance wasn’t just one to make Lucifer jealous, but something else, something more.

Maze walked out of the school gym, bumping into Lucifer in the process.

“Maze!” He smiled at her, holding two drinks in his hands. Maze assumed one was for Chloe.

“Hey Lucifer.” Maze sighed.

“You and Eve?”

“Yeah.” Maze was too tired to tell him the truth.

“I’m glad to hear she’s found someone else. You’ll make a good match. She’s a good person. She dissevers someone who will treat her better than I could.” He looked down at his drinks as if debating whether or not he was good enough for Chloe.

“Thanks Lucifer.” Maze tapped his shoulder and walked outside.

-

Eve had picked up a drink, scanning the room for any sign of Lucifer. She didn’t even realize that Linda had walked up next to her.

“Hey, Eve.”

Eve turned and smiled at the sight of Linda. “Linda, did you come with Amenadiel?” She asked, glancing Lucifer’s brother watching them.

“Yeah, but that’s not important.”

Eve cooked her head.

“It’s Maze.”

“What about her?”

“I don’t appreciate how you’re using her to get to Lucifer.”

“Using her.” Eve never thought about how she might have been using Maze. “I…”

“She isn’t nice to just anyone. She would have killed anyone else that tried to use her the way you did. But she keeps doing it because she likes you.”

“I knew really thought about that before.” Eve looked down at her drink, feeling ashamed.

“She’s been trying to show you that you can do better than Lucifer, and you don’t even listen to her. Maze is a great friend, and she deserves someone who will treat her the same.”

Linda walked off like she had just slammed a door in Eve’s face for emphasis. The sudden weight Eve felt was unbearable, she felt terrible. She’d been so distracted in getting Lucifer back she didn’t even stop to think how bad of a friend she was being to Maze. She quickly raced through the gym, intent on finding Maze.

She found Maze outside, leaning up against the school wall.

“Maze, you left.” Eve walked up next to her.

“I wanted some fresh air.” Maze said.

“No smokes then?”

Maze chuckled and shook her head, gesturing to the teacher eyeing them suspiciously.

“I only do that for fun anyways.”

Eve turned to her with a sigh. “Look, I’ sorry for being a bitch.”

Maze looked at her in shock. “What do you mean?”

“Here you’ve been trying to help me get over Lucifer and I’ve been abusing your friendship.” Eve sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m over Lucifer now.”

“What, really? Just like that?”

“Okay, maybe not just like that. But I won’t use you any more to get to Lucifer.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really appreciate that. But it wasn’t all bad.”

“What did you like?”

“Becoming friends with you, hanging out. The dancing was nice.”

Eve chuckled.

“Eve look. I really like you. I think you’re gorgeous. If you just want to be friends because you’re still getting over Lucifer, that’s cool. I can deal with that. But…”

“Are you trying to say you want to go on a date?”

“Maybe.” Maze sounded nervous.

Eve cracked a smile. “That would be nice. Weren’t you the one telling me I should go out and date anyway?”

“I may recall saying something like that.”

Eve pulled at Maze’s arm. “Come on, I believe I owe you a proper dance.”


End file.
